She's no angel
by Azrael's Darkest Secrets
Summary: Asrael Emerson and her family move to Santa Carla. What will happen if she meets the resident bad boys? R&R please!
1. No place to go

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever. English is not my native language. I'm fairly new at this, so if the characters seem OOC or Mary Sue-ish then I'm sorry for that. I hope you will enjoy this story. Thoughts and flashbacks will be in italic.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Lost Boys or any lyrics or movie quotes I used. I do however own Asrael and other OCs.

* * *

Asrael softly made her way through the backyard. Carefully she walked to the backdoor, trying to make as little noise as possible. She finally reached the door. Praying that her good luck would save her, she turns the doorknob. Nothing, not the tiniest squeek of protesting wood. She sighed in relief. Maybe tonight she would be able to go to bed without bruises or cuts. She tiptoed towards her room. But as she was about to enter her safe haven, the lightbulb in the hallway flickered. _Damn,_ she thought, _I was so close!_

She turned around, and saw her father grinning at her like a madman. Great, he was drunk again. She knew that she would be sore the next morning. Dejectedly, she went into her room. As soon as the door closed, her father began to beat her viciously. But no matter how bad he treated her, she never made a sound. Partly out of pride, but particularly to protect her mother and her little brother Sam. They didn't know about the beatings. They couldn't know about it. She didn't want her brother to be the one covered in bruises. She had to be strong, she had to protect them. She had the nagging feeling they were starting to suspect something. They would give her these odd looks sometimes.

Suddenly she thought of her older brother, Michael. Of course he didn't know anything. He had always been Daddy's boy. She couldn't help but sneer at the thought. Unfortunately, her father had seen it. He dragged her up by her hair, and tossed her onto her bed. Panic rushed in like a flood wave when she felt his hands go underneath her t-shirt. He had never done this before. She could feel herself stiffen at his touch. The beatings she could take, but rape? She started trashing around wildly, in an attempt to get him off her. It only seemed to encourage him further. She banged her head against the bedpost violently, and instantaneously black spots appeared before her eyes. She was slowly sinking away into the darkness when she heard shouting, and sounds of struggling. Before she fainted she saw her mother's tear-stained face, and Michael struggling to keep Sam from hitting her father with a baseball bat.


	2. And I would run away

Author's notes: Hey, dearest readers, I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. Special thanks to everyone who made the effort of reviewing, you people inspire me and encourage me to keep on writing. Nightcrawlerlover, I won't be using a beta after all, it's already taking me really long to update. Oh, and I like to name my chapters after lyrics or song titles. Last chapter was from Avril Lavigne's 'Nobody's Home', try and guess where this title comes from…

Oh, and the italic words are thoughts.

Warning: this fic is going to be slightly AU: In my universe, Star doesn't exist, and Michael will be a complete asshole.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Lost Boys, then I wouldn't be stuck in real life

* * *

Chapter two: And I would run away

Asrael woke up in what felt like a riding car. She looked outside of the window, and saw the land passing them by at a high speed. _'Yup, riding car' _she thought. She looked to her left, and saw Sam smiling at her, with relief evident in his eyes. "Jazz, thank God you're awake. We were really worried" he gushed out.

Asrael smiled reassuringly. When she turned her head to look at the front she felt a sharp pain that shot through her neck. '_Apparently I have hit my head harder than I originally thought" _she mused. Lucy smiled at her through the rear-view mirror. "Are you feeling a little better, sweetheart?" she asked. Jazz nodded. "Mom, what happened? Where are we going?" Lucy sighed. "We heard a loud bang yesterday evening. Sam arrived just in time to stop your father. Michael had to stop Sam from killing him." "I wish he didn't" Jazz muttered under her breath. "What your father did to you was completely horrible. I just packed our stuff, and now we're on our way to my dad. He lives in Santa Carla."

Asrael noticed Michael giving her the evil eye. "_Jeez, what the hell is his problem_" she thought. "_He's probably pissed because I ruined the perfect family picture."_ She asked her mother timidly: "Mom, you're not mad at me, are you?" Lucy looked shocked. "Of course not, honey. This is not your fault." "Yeah," Sam chimed in, "This is Dad's fault. He's an asshole!" "Sam!" Lucy exclaimed, shocked at her son's language, but she couldn't quite hide the small smile that appeared on her face. Jazz grinned. "_Looks like I taught my little brother well". _Michael was looking really pissed. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew a horrible stench through the open car window. She wrinkled her nose. "Mom," she complained, "What is this smell?" "It's the sea breeze, Asrael, are you stupid or what?" Michael scoffed. "Michael," Lucy warned him, "Be nice to your sister." "Yeah right" he muttered. "Smells like someone died" Sam said, trying to break the tension that was slowly building. It seemed to work. Lucy shook her head at the antics of her children.

Then she saw the sign. "Look!" she exclaimed, "We're here." Jazz looked at the bright wooden sign that said: Welcome to Santa Carla. Please enjoy your stay. _"Great," _she thought, "I_ hope this town isn't as boring as it sounds. A little excitement wouldn't harm me." _As she turned around to look at the sign once more, she saw the graffiti on the back. "Murder Capitol of the World." she muttered. She turned back, and saw that her brothers had seen the sign too. Michael looked as if he was about to start sulking.

Lucy pulled over at a little gas station. Jazz got out of the car in an attempt to lose the stiffness that held her body in a vice grip. "Mom," she heard Michael say, "Is it okay if I go by bike for the last part of the journey?" "Sure, honey." Lucy said. Jazz was about to make her way back to the car when Michael cornered her. "This is all your fault, you know?" he hissed. "If you hadn't dressed like a slut and behaved like a bitch, then Dad wouldn't have hit you, and we'd still be in Phoenix." She felt a lonely tear roll down her face as he stalked away angrily. "Asrael, honey. It's time to go!" She quickly composed herself, and headed back for the car. She ignored Sam's inquiring look as she got in.

After what seemed like half an hour they arrived at Grandpa's place. "_This place looks like a cottage" _she thought, "_and the garden is full of rubbish. But hey, everything's better than Phoenix." _When Michael too had arrived, they went to the front door, where a man was lying incredibly still. "Is he dead?" Sam inquired. "Of course not," Lucy said, "He's just sleeping." "If he's dead, can we go back to Phoenix then?" Jazz scowled darkly at Michael. "Playing dead," the man gruffly replied, "And doing a damn good job at it too, by the sound of it" She sniggered. She had heard Michael squeal like a little girl when Grandpa spoke. They entered the house, and Grandpa proceeded with giving them instructions about the taxidermy room and the second shelf. In the meantime, Sam was freaking out because there was no TV. And on top of that, she had gotten the best room of the house."Yeah," she silently mused," I could get used to this."

* * *

Reviews are to my muse, what chocolate is to me! Oh, and please visit my profile. There's supposed to be a poll on there. It's important for the continuation of this story

* * *


End file.
